The Successor
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: I'm re-doing a story I wrote about a year ago (with the same title name) that I feel like I can do better on since my writing skills have improved. It's set in the A Sitch in Time world where Shego rules the world and the story's about her son, the successor of her rule.


**The Successor**

**Prologue **

When I was a boy my mother told me the story of how she, and her Time Monkey, rose up into power and took control of the entire world. Time, she told me, was the key to it all. With her Time Monkey she could control her past, present and future. Nothing could get in her way, not even Kim Possible—known to be the only one to ever defeat the Supreme One—who disappeared once mother gained the Time Monkey.

Yet as my mother's control over the world grew stronger, so did the realization that she was alone. The Supreme One discovered in her many adventures into the future that the Time Monkey had only one weakness: Death. Though the Monkey could show you any point in time, past or future, it was no match for immortality. Like many great men of history have said before, everyone dies eventually; no matter an individual's magnificent achievements or unacceptable failures, they will die.

And this was a problem for the Supreme One because, although my mother could have anything in the world, she could not have the gift of immortality. That was the only thing that could defeat her, she told me, because when she dies, the world would no longer be hers.

That's when she began contemplating on the idea of a Successor, an heir to the throne of her evilness. First, she thought of her brothers as possible candidates (for the fact of being blood related to her, of course), but very briefly. Her brothers were too good to be rulers of evil, she explained to me once, and they would only screw up the world she had spent many years destroying by bringing goodness back into it. Her next thought was creating a robot that took on all her strengths and abilities, but quickly ruled that out when she considered all the flaws that a robot can have. It could easily be destroyed with just a push of a button and it would never have the capability to obtain the Supreme One's power.

It wasn't until a conversation with my biological father—whom I've never known the identity of—that my mother started considering the thought of having an heir born to her. She's always expressed her hatred for children, even after I was born. Of course there wasn't much other option and one day the Supreme One realized that she could either create an heir to succeed in ruling her world or watch the world she created crumble as she slowly faced her death.

I was born on a cold December morning on the twelfth year of my mother's reign. The nurses who were there to witness the birth say my father stood by the Supreme One's side, even after I was born. The identity of my father was always a mystery; the servants and guards were under strict orders by the Supreme One to keep quiet. One thing I do know about my father was that he wasn't just an ordinary sperm donor; he was my mother's lover. But, unfortunately, they separated long ago. I once asked my mother if she ever loved my father, she told me she never stopped. That was the first time I ever saw the Supreme One cry, and it was my last time, too. I never mentioned him to her again.

After that, I felt sympathy for the Supreme One… and for myself, because I would eventually become her: alone with nothing but a Time Monkey and citizens that fear me. At least she had me, I constantly reminded myself, but even I knew I wasn't enough for her.

Plus, this whole world is only a game, and mom was player one, controlling everyone's moves like the ruthless leader she is. Everything happened for a reason, for the better of the Supreme One. She had her people wrapped around her little, manicured finger, so dare not get out of line or suffer the Supreme One's wrath. And one day, it will be me stepping up to first player, so dare not get out of line or suffer _my_ wrath.

My mother gave me the name Theodore. Named for my father, she said. Never in my lifetime have I met a man named Theodore. The name means "gift of god" and comes from the Greek name Theodōros… I guess I'm a perfect example of how sometimes people don't match up with their names; I'm no gift of God. That's not what I, Theodore, was created for. No, I was created for something far more bigly than just a simple gift.

I am the successor of the Supreme One's creation. I am your future. I will inherit my mother's world, the one you call home. I will look down on you filthy peasants and laugh at how unworthy you are to be in my presence. I will order my guards to destroy you if you ever question my supremeness. I will stand taller than any other man in the world and you will bow down to my greatness. I will be alone, like my mother, but I'll have my Time Monkey by my side. And that will be all that I need.


End file.
